Biarkan Aku Makan Semangkaaaa!
by Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila seorang Hitsugaya Toshirou tidak di perbolehkan makan semangka? WARNING : OOCness


A/N : Yuki udah buat fict gaje nan aneh ini. Nggak tau, deh. Cuman mau ngelepas stress doang. Kebanyakan tugas, sich. Para guru nggak ngasih keringanan walupun puasa. Hhhh~ berat, beraaatttt~. Yah pokoknya, ENJOY PLEASEE~!

Disclaimer : Not mine of course. Bleach niku kagunganipun Bang Kubo Tite.

******

Pagi yang tenang, burung berkicau, matahari bersinar cerah, dan...

"MATSUMOTOOO~! KERJAKAN TUGASMUUU!!" terdengar teriakan dari kantor devisi 10. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakan seorang Hitsugaya Toshirou.

"Tapi taichou, hari ini khan cerah, gimana kalau kita keluar jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawar Matsumoto.

"Nggak ada acara jalan-jalan. CEPAT KERJAKAN TUGASMUUUU!!!" tapi Matsumoto udah ngacir duluan.

"Hhh, dasar" Toshirou duduk dan mulai mengerjakan 'paperwork'nya. Beberapa menit kemudian...

"SIANG TOSHIROUUUU!!" teriak sesosok berambut oranye. Toshirou yang lagi menikmati teh hijaunya langsung tersedak. Diapun terbatuk-batuk.

"Oi, kau nggak apa-apa, Toshirou?" tanya Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Toshirou.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Dan Hitsugaya taichou untukmu, Kurosaki" kata Toshirou di sela-sela batuknya. Tapi anehnya, batuk Toshirou nggak berhenti-berhenti.

"Uhuk uhuk..hoehh. Gue kesel nih. Tenggorokan gue sakit banget" keluh Toshirou.

"Mungkin kau flu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak mungkin. Uhuk uhuk" lagi-lagi Toshirou batuk.

"Taichou, aku bawa semangka, lhooooo~~! Lho, Ichigo?" Matsumoto yang lagi masuk heran ngeliat Ichigo lagi nepuk-nepukin punggungnya Toshirou.

"Kayaknya taichou-mu flu, nih. Bawa ke Unohana taichou gimana?" tanya Ichigo ke Matsumoto.

"Ya udah"

"Tunggu, uhuk uhuk. Biarin gue makan tu semangka, ya?" pinta Toshirou. Tentu saja Ichigo ma Matsumoto nggak tega.

"Tentu taichou. Apa yang nggak sih buat taichou-ku yang imut ini. Nih, dimakan yaaa~" kata Matsumoto. Toshirou-pun memakannya. Tapi dasar Toshirou, dalam sekejap, 5 potong semangka itu udah abis dimakannya.

"Haduuhh~ kenyang-kenyang. Uhuk uhuk"

"Udah, ayo cepet ke Unohana taichou" kata Ichigo yang mulai khawatir karena batuk Toshirou semakin menjadi-jadi.

******

Di devisi 4....

"Hmm, tampaknya Hitsugaya taichou kena radang tenggorokan" kata Unohana yang sudah selesai memeriksa Toshirou.

"Gitu ya. Kayaknya parah banget. Tadi taichou batuk terus nggak berhenti-berhenti" kata Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya taichou harus beristirahat di sini dulu. Dan bilang padanya jangan makan semangka dulu, nanti nggak sembuh-sembuh" kata Unohana. Matsumoto dan Ichigo langsung membeku.

"Lho, kenapa Matsumoto fukutaichou? Kurosaki?" tanya Unohana yang heran.

"Ano..tadi sebenarnya sebelum ke sini, Toshirou makan semangka yang di bawain ama Rangiku-san" kata Ichigo.

"Hhh, ya sudahlah. Tapi selama sakit, jangan biarkan Hitsugaya taichou makan semangka" kata Unohana.

"Hai" jawab Matsumoto.

******

Hari pertama.....

"Hitsugaya taichou, gimana keadaannya?" tanya Ikkaku yang lagi njenguk Toshirou.

"Udah nggak apa-apa, sih. Uhuk uhuk. Cuma tenggorokanku sakit banget" jawab Toshirou.

"Hhh, Hitsugaya taichou walau lagi sakit, tetep kelihatan cantik, ya. Saya iri ama anda" kata Yumichika. Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"Hitsugaya taichou, anda pasti suka dengan apa yang saya bawa buat anda" kata Ikkaku sambil nyengir. Dahi Toshirou berkerut. Matsumoto yang lagi njagain Toshirou mulai nggak enak perasaannya.

"TARAAAA!! SEMANGKA YANG ENAK NAN LEZAATTT!!" teriak Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku, elo emang ngerti gue bangettt~" tangis Toshirou. Tapi, sebelum Toshirou menyentuh semangka itu, Matsumoto udah mengambil duluan tuh semangka.

"Nggak, nggak boleh. Taichou nggak boleh makan semangka. Ingat nggak?" kata Matsumoto.

"Eh, ayolah. Segigittt~ aja" pinta Toshirou. Matsumoto menggeleng.

"E-N-G-G-A-K" kata Matsumoto sambil melempar semangka itu keluar. Yang dengan sukses mengenai kepala Renji yang sedang jalan-jalan bareng Rukia.

"WADAOWW~" Renji langsung pingsan di tempat.

"RENJIIIII~" tangis Rukia lebay kayak di sinetron-sinetron.

"Ups"

"NOOO~~SEMANGKA GUEEEE~" teriak Toshirou. Tangan kanannya menjulur ke depan, seakan ingin mengambil kembali semangka itu.

"Matsumoto, elo tahu nggak, sih. Gue beli tu semangka susah banget tahu" bisik Ikkaku sebel.

"Nanti kalau makan semangka terus, taichou nggak sembuh-sembuh" kata Matsumoto. Tanpa di sadarinya, Toshirou mulai ngeluarin hawa mambunuh yang kuat. Matsumoto yang mulai menyadarinya, cuma siul-siul nggak berani natap mukanya Toshirou.

"Matsumoto, BERANINYA KAAUUUUUU~"

Hari kedua...

Renji dengan kepala masih di perban dan Rukia, datang menjenguk Toshirou. Toshirou yang nggak tahu semangka yang di lempar Matsumoto kemarin mengenai Renji, tentu heran melihat kepala Renji di perban tebeeeelllllll banget.

"Abarai, kepalamu kenapa?" tanya Toshirou.

"Oh, ini. Kemarin saya kejatuhan semangka yang jatuh dari langit" jawab Renji.

"Haaaaaaa?! Semangka jatuh dari langit? Emank ada?" tanya Toshirou heran.

"Ada lho, taichou. Kemarin saya juga liat. Tiba-tiba ada semangka jatuh menimpa jidatnya Renji" kata Rukia. Matsumoto yang mulai sadar arah pembicaraan itu, langsung menengahi.

"Anu...sepertinya di sini ada kesalahpahaman...."

"Antarkan aku ke tempat semangka itu jatuh" perintah Toshirou.

"Haaa~ emank mau ngapain, Hitsugaya taichou?" tanya Rukia.

"Mau semedi, ya nggak lah, pokoknya bawa aku ke sana"

"Itu...sebenarnya semangka yang jatuh dari langit itu......"

"Tapi taichou, anda harus istirahat. Nggak boleh sering jalan-jalan" kata Renji.

"Aku pingin ke sanaaaaaaa~" Toshirou ngeluarin jurus 'anak kecil'nya.

"TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU BICARAAAA" Matsumoto udah kesel di kacangin mulu.

"Ada apa, Rangiku-san?" tanya Renji.

"Yang kau bilang semangka jatuh dari langit itu, semangka yang waktu itu ku lempar keluar. Taichou inget khan, ama semangka yang di bawa Ikkaku?" jelas Matsumoto.

"Ohh~ jadi itu semangka di lempar ama Matsumoto fukutaichou, toh. Ku kira jatuh dari langit" kata Rukia mengerti.

"Yah, jadi bukan hujan semangka, yaaaa~" semua langsung menoleh ke arah Toshirou.

"Haaaa?! Hujan semangka??"

"Kukira di sana ada hujan semangka, makanya aku pingin ke sana" kata Toshirou. Semua langsung ngakak sendiri.

"Ya ampun, Hitsugaya taichou, segitu inginnya makan semangka, yaaa?" tanya Rukia setelah dia puas ketawa.

"Abis, Matsumoto ngelarang gue makan semangka, sich" kata Toshirou cemberut.

"Yah taichou, saya khan cuma ingin taichou-ku yang imut ini cepet sembuhh~" kata Matsumoto manja.

"Hhh, kenapa aku bisa kena radang" sesal Toshirou.

"Khan salah taichou sendiri" gumam Matsumoto.

"Hah?! Apaan?" tanya Toshirou.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa kuq. Taichou nih banyak prasangka, yaaa" kata Matsumoto berdalih.

"Elo kira gue budeg apa, nggak denger loe bilang apaan?" kata Toshirou kesel.

"Tapi khan taichou, bla bla bla...."

"Kamu tuh, bla bla bla......"

"Bla bla bla ....."

"Bla bla bla ....."

Renji dan Rukia cengo ngeliat pertengkaran konyol antara taichou dan fukutaichou-nya itu. Akhirnya, karena mereka berdua terlalu sibuk bertengkar, Renji dan Rukia ngeloyor keluar gitu aja. Pingin jalan-jalan lagi.

Hari ketiga

"Cucuku, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya soutaichou yang lagi kambuh penyakitnya. Penyakit TOSHIROU ADALAH CUCUKU. Toshirou sweatdrop.

"Eh, saya sudah tidak apa-apa kok, soutaichou" jawab Toshirou.

"Wahai cucuku, coba sekali saja kau memanggilku kakek. Pleaseee!" pinta Soutaichou. Ichigo yang lagi ngejagain Toshirou, serta Ukitake dan Kyoraku yang datang bareng soutaichou, mulai bingung dengan tingkah ni kakek.

"Ano..saya nggak bisa" kata Toshirou.

"Ayolah, ntar kuberi ni semangka" kata soutaichou sambil menunjuk semangka yang di bawanya. Mendengar kata semangka, Toshirou tanpa pikir panjang langsung bilang...

"Kakek~" dengan wajah layaknya seorang cucu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu kakeknya. Mata soutaichou berkaca-kaca.

"Akhirnya aku memiliki seorang cucu yang manis bin keren" tangis soutaichou.

"Kalau begitu, coba panggil aku ayah" kata Ukitake.

"Dan coba panggil aku paman" kata Kyoraku. Toshirou memandang mereka berdua.

"Apa imbalannya?" tanya Toshirou. Ukitake dan Kyoraku langsung nunjuk ke arah semangka yang mereka bawa.

"Ayahh~! Pamannn~!" dasar Toshirou. Kalau udah liat semangka, jadi lupa segalanya, deh.

"Hayooo, Toshirou, elo khan nggak boleh makan semangka. Ntar nggak sembuh lagi" kata Ichigo.

"Eh, begitu yaaa. Kalau gitu nggak jadi ku beri semangka, deh. Ntar cucuku nggak sembuh" kata soutaichou.

"Aku juga deh. Sebagai gantinya kuberi ini" kata Ukitake sambil memberikan sebuah kantong besar berisi permen dan coklat.

"Hhh, kalau keponakanku nggak boleh makan semangka, kuberi ini aja" kata Kyoraku sambil menyerahkan sebotol sake. Kyoraku langsung dihajar ama soutaicou dan Ukitake.

"MAU KAU APAKAN CUCUKU, HAHH!" soutaichou mencabut Ryuujin Jakka-nya.

"KEPONAKANMU SENDIRI MAU KAU BUNUH YAAAA~" teriak Ukitake.

"ADOOHH, AMPYUNNN~" dan terjadilah keributan di kamar Toshirou.

"KU-RO-SA-KIII~" Toshirou ngirim deathglare ke Ichigo. Ichigo cuman bisa nelen ludah.

"Huaaaaa~kapan gue bisa makan semangkaaaaaa~~"

Hari keempat

Keadaan Toshirou semakin membaik. Tapi tetep aja Toshirou sebel karena nggak boleh makan semangka. Dia ngrumbel-ngrumbel sendiri. Wajahnya cemberut. Sampai akhirnya Unohana taichou masuk membawa berita baik.

"Hitsugaya taichou, anda sudah sembuh total. Anda sudah boleh makan semangka" kata Unohana.

"Yang bener!? Yaaayyy~" sorak Toshirou kayak anak kecil.

"Ayo kita rayakan kesembuhan taichou" kata Matsumoto.

"Ayoooooooooo~~" sambut Ichigo.

"Cucuku, kakek udah bawain kamu 3 buah semangka. Dihabisin yaaaa~" kata soutaichou.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa~ makasih kakek~" tangis Toshirou lebay.

"Aduh, lucunya cucuku" dan mereka berdua-pun terbuai dalam dunia mereka. Semua yang di situ sweatdrop.

"Udah, ayoo potong semangkanya" kata Ukitake. Toshirou udah ngiler, sampe Kyoraku yang mabuk datang membawa keributan.

"Wahhh~ bola motif belang. Asyiiikkkk~" kata Kyoraku sambil menendang ketiga semangka itu sampe pecah (apa nggak sakit, ya kakinya. Nggak tau, dech!). Toshirou langsung nangis darah *lebay mode : ON*

"BIARKAN AKU MAKAN SEMANGKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"

**?HAPPY END?**

Yuki : Ahhh~ kesel bungetz!

Shin : Emng loe abis ngapain?

Yuki : Abis ngrangkum IPS, truz ngarang, truz ngerjain matematika, abiz itu nyelesein tugas IPA

Suoh : Kok elo bisa-bisanya bikin kayak ginian?

Yuki : Udah gue sebutin di atas, mbak. Buat ngelepas stress

Pyo : Yo wis, terserah, nah karena orang miring ini buru-buru, jadi nggak bisa ngomong panjang

All : **REVIEW PLEASEEE~**


End file.
